gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
Notable Plots * Chuck's Dad, Bart Bass dies and Chuck does into a deep dark depression. * Serena and Dan find out their parents had a love child. * Lily and Rufus kick off a romance. * Georgina returned and she wasn't as cruel as before, but it didn't take a week to turn herself in too her cruel self again. * Nate had one relationship each with Blair,Jenny and Vanessa. * Serena had two relationships with Dan and one each with Aaron Rose and Gabriel Edwards. * Dan had two relationships with Serena and one with Rachel Carr. * Blair had one one relationship each with Nate,Carter Baizen,Lord Marcus Beaton and Chuck. * Chuck only had one relationship and that was with Blair,but he did have sex with Vanessa. * Vanessa only had one relationship and that was with Nate,but she did have sex with Chuck. * Jenny only had one relationship and that was with Nate. Main Cast * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kristen Bell as Gossip Girl * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen Episodes *Summer Kind of Wonderful **Title based off of the movie Some Kind of Wonderful *Never Been Marcused **Title based off of the movie Never Been Kissed *The Dark Night **Title based off of the movie The Dark Knight *The Ex-Files **Title based off of the movie The X-Files *The Serena Also Rises **Title based off of the movie The Sun Also Rises *New Haven Can Wait **Title Based off of the movie Heaven Can Make *Chuck in Real Life **Title Based off of the movie Dan in Real Life *Pret-A-Poor-Jenny **Title Based off of the movie Prêt-à-Porter *There Might Be Blood **Title based off of the movie There Will Be Blood *Bonfire of the Vanity **Title based off of the movie Bonfire of the Vanities *The Magnificent Archibalds **Title based off of the movie The Magnificent Ambersons *It's A Wonderful Lie **Title based off of the movie It's A Wonderful Life *O Brother, Where Bart Thou **Title based off of the movie O Brother, Where Art Thou *In the Realm of the Basses **Title based off of the movie Ai no corrida (In the Realm of the Senses) *Gone with the Will **Title based off of the movie Gone with the Wind *You've Got Yale **Title based off of the movie You've Got Mail *Carnal Knowledge **Title based off of the movie Carnal Knowledge *The Age of Dissonance **Title based off of the movie The Age of Innocence *The Grandfather **Title based off of the movie The Godfather (Part I) *Remains of the J **Title based off of the movie The Remains of the Day *Seder Anything **Title based off of the movie Say Anything *Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes **Title based off of the movie Gentlemen Prefer Blondes *Wrath of the Con **Title based off of the movie Star Trek: The Wrath of the Khan *Valley Girls *The Goodbye Gossip Girl **Title based off of the movie The Goodbye Girl Category:Seasons